Pandemonium Song Contest 7
| semi1 = 4 June 2017 | semi2 = 6 June 2017 | final = 9 June 2017 | venue = Daegu Civic Stadium, Daegu, South Korea |opening = Semi-final 1 Dami Im performing her 6th edition winning song "Fighting for Love" Semi-final 2 Tiger JK, Yoon Mirae and Bizzy performing "Fly Like an Eagle" Grand Final GFriend performing "Glass Bead" |host = KBS |presenters = Suga Ailee |interval = Semi-final 1 K.A.R.D. performing "Don't Recall" Semi-final 2 Korean traditional dance Final BTS performing "Not Today" | exproducer = Kookie Monster |exsupervisor = Patrick | entries = 34 | debut = | return = | withdraw = |null = | winner = "All Time High" }} Pandemonium Song Contest 7, often referred as PSC 7 will be the seventh edition of the Pandemonium Song Contest. It will be held in Daegu, South Korea, after Dami Im won the sixth edition. Winner after a big and exciting show was The Sam Willows from with the Song "All Time High", they reached 308 Points. It was the first time that gets the victory, and also their best result since their debut at the Pandemonium Song Contest. At the 2nd Place was represent by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee with her song "Despacito", they reached 296 Points, On 3rd Place was represent by Miss Li with her song "Aqualung", they reached 272 Points. While , and completed the top six of the edition. Semi-Final 1 China, South Korea, Spain and Vietnam will vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Australia, France, Japan and South Korea will vote in the semi-final. Grand Final Commentators The following commentators are invited to go to Daegu to comment everything about the songs, voting and more. * - Andri Xhahu (RTSH) * - Commentary via TVE (RTVA) * - Tigran Danielyan and Aram MP3 (Armenia 1) * - Andrew McMahon and Becky G (SBC) * - Julia Zemiro and Sam Pang (SBS) * - Andi Knoll (ORF eins) (all shows) * (non-participating country) - Dutch: Peter Van de Veire and Eva Daeleman (een and Radio 2) (all shows), French: Jean-Louis Lahaye and Maureen Louys (La Une) (all shows) * - Elena Rosberg (BNT) * - Adam Rollins (CTV) (all shows) * - G.E.M. and Andy Lau (CCTV) (all shows) * - Ulla Essendrop and Ole Topholm (DR 1) * (non-participating country) - Marko Reikop (EER) * - Stephane Bern, Marianne James and Louane (France 2) (all shows) * - Cristal Snow and Aino Toillinen (Yle) * - Peter Urban (EinsFestival, Phoenix and Das Erste) (all shows) * - Eleni Fouriera (ERT) (all shows) * - Francesca Michelin and Nicola Savino (Rai 2) * - Persian subtitles (GEM TV) * - Namie Amuro (NHK) * - Era Istrefi and Ronela Hajati (RTK) * - Valters Friedenbergs (LTV) * - No commentator (1 FL TV) * (non-participating country) - Cornald Maas and Jan Smit (NPO) * (non-participating country) - No commentator (TVNZ) * - Tooji (NRK) * - Silvia Alberto (RTP) * - No commentator (WPIR) * - Ecaterine and Dima (TVR) * - Yana Churikova and Yuriy Aksyuta (Channel One Russia) * - Marija Serifovic (RTS) * (non-participating country) - Andrej Kofer (RTV SLO 1) * - Irol MC and Gigi Restivo (RTV San Marino) * - Fiona Xie (Mediacorp Channel 5) (all shows) * - Mans Zelmerlow and Edward af Sillen (SVT) * - Jose Maria Inigo (TVE) * - Gong Yoo (KBS) * - Scott Mills (BBC Three) (semi-finals), Graham Norton (BBC One) (final) * - Elle King and Ryan Seacrest (NBC) * - Toc Tien and Dong Nhi (VTV)